Increasingly it is desired to improve a fuel economy of vehicles, particularly, although not exclusively, vehicles powered by fossil fuels, such as petrol and diesel. Although it will be realised that improving the fuel economy of any vehicle, including electric, hybrid and hydrogen powered vehicles, for example, is also desired. Some efforts at improving the fuel economy of vehicles are focussed on increasing an efficiency of the vehicle, such as a mechanical and/or electrical efficiency of the vehicle. It has also been realised that the manner in which a vehicle is driven can have a significant impact of the vehicle's economy.
It is known that coasting, in this instance meaning that a driver has lifted their foot off the accelerator (or gas pedal) to reduce vehicle speed, such that the vehicle is allowed to naturally decelerate or to roll without being under power, can have a positive effect on vehicle economy.
It is therefore desirable to provide a method by which the degree of coasting during a journey can be evaluated, such that the driver, or any other interested party, can use this information in order to improve their driving in subsequent journeys.